The invention is based on a fuel injection nozzle for internal combustion engines as defined hereinafter. In a known injection nozzle of this type (German Offenlegungsschrift 38 39 038), the spring chamber for the two closing springs has a diameter that remains substantially the same over the entire length, so that the injection nozzle can be kept quite slender, with a small outside diameter. However, the shoulder part serving to support the second closing spring located near the valve needle is embodied by a transverse bolt, which is inserted into a transverse bore that crosses the spring chamber and is open to the outside in the nozzle holder; this impairs the tightness of sealing and the strength of the injection nozzle.